Understatement
by busenbarkckick
Summary: Hinata is a shy girl only wanting one thing.... story tester... chapter one up. reveiw saying if you want more!


My new story… … Remember to vote in my poll for Boarding School.

Summary: Hinata decided to try out for the school play and discovers…..

"…and so class , this Thursday we will be having the try outs for the play. The play this year will be Beauty and the Beast," Kurenai says with an enthusiastic voice. Most of the students in the choir class just moaned in boredom. A few select, including Hinata, were extremely excited for it. Hinata had been new to this school this year and her being quiet and shy she has yet to make any friends. The bell rang, signaling it for lunch.

"Kurenai I will be looking forward for tryouts," whispered the shy girl as she past her favorite teacher. Kurenai just smirked knowing Hinata would do it. As Hinata was on her way to lunch she say the schools biggest heart throb; Sasuke Uchiha. He was making out with a pink haired girl this time as Hinata just walked by without a second glance. Sasuke noticed this more then once and was getting furious that she did not like him.

As Hinata entered the cafeteria, she noticed her cousin Neji. She longed to be more like him. He was smart, very athletic, her father just adored him_. Oh yes _she thought. _More like him. _She just walked to her similar spot she ate at everyday. She did not like the school food to well so she brought her own from home. As she was pulling it out of her bag something knocked it off balance getting all over her sweatshirt when she realized her cousin threw a tennis ball at her. She had no choice in the matter but to take her security blanket off. She absolutely hated her body. She may be a bit short but she had boobs and the shirt she was wearing underneath you could tell.

One of the boys in her grade named Kiba something took off his shirt and handed it to her apologetically.

"Thank you Kiba," Hinata said very quietly and he laughed at her embarrassment and decided to introduce her to Shino.

"Shino this is Hinata, or new friend," Hinata smiled at he two boys.

Both were in her choir class and both quite different. Kiba smelt and acted like a dog. He wore make-up that made up of two red triangles. He had shaggy brown hair, brown eyes, and a ripped body as some would say. Shino on the other hand wore a really long trench coat thing. He wore sunglasses and his hair was brown. Hinata thought it was interesting as she found out that Kiba's family raised and produced dogs. Along with training them for different things. Shino's family however researched bugs. He carries a few books on bugs with him. Hinata also told them that she was heir to a clan she never wanted to take over. After giving cell numbers around the bell shortly rang. Hinata then said bye to her new friends.

As she reached her locker she noticed Sasuke right in front of her locker. She gently pushed aside stuttering out a sorry and headed off to class. Sasuke noticed how she wasn't all over him and was quite shocked about that. He sauntered to his next class which she was also in. When he got to class only one seat was opened and it was right between her and the idiot. He sat s=down slowly and started talking to Naruto. Sasuke took a glance at Hinata and noticed she was writing in a journal. When she felt some ones eyes on her she closed it noticing Sasuke was sitting by her and she tensed up as he smirked. The bell rang, signaling it was time to start class.

"Well class let's open up our books to page 46," Iruka, the substitute for Kakashi said. They were reading a book by Jane Austen called "Girl With A Pearl Earring".

Hinata loved this book. She loved how the main character loved the guy painting her picture but he just lusted after her. She loved how tragic the one-sided love was. When they were discussing the reading someone said the thought it was stupid. Hinata almost flipped. Sasuke noticed this and said right out loud that he loved the book. His fan girls squealed. As class came to an end and the assignment was given, Sasuke took this opportunity to swipe the journal Hinata was writing in. The bell finally rang.

Hinata had art as her last class and so Hinata packed her whole bag with her things so she wouldn't forget anything. As she walked to class she heard and saw girls pointing at her. She ignored it like usual and headed to class. She loved her art class.

At her table sat a boy named Gaara. He was around six foot eleven and had very bright blood red hair and she couldn't tell if he was wearing make-up or just really exhausted. Next to him was Kankuro. He was Garaa's older brother but totally opposite. He always wore a jacket and he wore funny purple make-up. He loves puppets and draws them all of the time. Next to him was a boy named Sai. All she knows about him is he was isolated as a child and gives everyone odd nicknames. Oh boy though could he do anything in art. On the other side of the table sat Deidara. He loved sculpting, making it blow up, and had weird blonde hair that was longer than Ino's. Next is a lovable guy named Chouji and Shikamaru. Chouji loved food and butterflies while Shikamaru was just plain lazy. Chouji was a tad bit heavy side but she thought he was nice.

"Class, since the normal teacher is out on maternity leave, I'll be your substitute teacher. My name is Sasori. I believe art should be ever lasting," A really cute young man with fiery red hair said. Hinata couldn't help but blush. She couldn't help herself. To her art was about the passion, even though her father disapproved it.

As Sasori passed out an information sheet to see how much they knew and about them. He was curious about Hinata though. He noticed how swift she wrote on paper and how neat it looked. Also that her eyes were not white but more of a light lavender color. He was going to have a hard time controlling himself around a girl like her.

The final bell rang and Hinata was dreading what was coming next. She always had to stay after for sport practice because her father wouldn't let her ride the bus or get a car. She got stuck going with Neji and a few of his friends. She didn't get along with most of his friends but she did TenTen and Lee. TenTen was a kindhearted girl that if you messed with her you will suffer. She was beautiful though. Her hair was always in two buns and when she let it down it was soft and curly looking making her even prettier. Lee on the other hand was always obsessing over youth. He was eccentric with everything. He had bushy eyebrows and a bull cut hair style. He wore green jumpsuits. He treated everyone kindly and helped Hinata on her AP Math when ever she was stuck. She just adored those two.

Hinata finished her homework as the coach Gai, an older version of Lee, made them do drill passes. Hinata heard the cheerleaders practicing and hated it all the more. As she waited she decided to look at the lines for when she tried out. She would be against Karin; Sasuke's annoying ex-girlfriend who had really cool red hair, than Sakura, the pretty popular girl with bubblegum pink hair and jade green eyes and nice personality, and then Ino, who was Sakura's best friend and rival in everything they do. Hinata would have to overcome her shyness to win the lead role as Belle.

When practice was over, she headed over to Neji's _Lexus _and got into her normal seat in the middle of the car with her purse and back on her lap. As she waited, she turned her I-pod on and turned it to the _Simple Plan section and put on the song Perfect. She wished she could tell her dad all of the things she was thinking. _

_Neji got behind the wheel, Sasuke sat on her left, Naruto sat on her right, TenTen sat in front by Neji, and Lee piled in right next to her. Hinata just stared out the front window as they approached Naruto's tiny apartment. He got out telling everyone byes and believe it's. _

_A little while later they were at Lee's house. If was not to big or to small. A few more blocks of driving they reached TenTen's apartment complex. Hinata had been there once after school with Neji. As TenTen got out she noticed Neji handing her a piece of paper and he was blushing. TenTen said bye to us. _

_A few blocks later we were at our mansion but Sasuke was with us. Not wanting to sound rude I went in and straight to the kitchen. She started cooking chicken alfrado for dinner. It became a nightly schedule. As that was cooking , Hinata mixed the ingredients for cookies. She started preheating the second oven they had. She sat out enough plates for her family plus an extra. Hinata then went into the kitchen and put corn in water to cook it. _

_She put the cookies into the oven and went over to the fridge and grabbed the milk and then put it on the tray with cups. She put the cups where they belonged and the napkins she folded the night before. She then checked the temperature for the chicken and noticed she had time to put fresh flowers from her garden on the table. She went out side and cute some purple lilacs and daisies and put them in a lovely vase at the center of the table. She went back in the kitchen and took the cookies out. She put a piece of chocolate on half of them and then rechecked the chicken._

_When that was done she went and put it on the table and then the cookies. She went to the wine cellar and grabbed her fathers favorite wine and put it near his place. When she was done with that she put the corn on the table and put the rest of silverware by the plates as the family started to file around the table. Hinata went back into the kitchen and ate her small portion there. _

"_Neji, who cooks this food?" Sasuke asked, honestly curious about who cooks it._

"_Well Hinata of course," Neji smirking evilly as Hinata's younger sister Hanabi started to giggle at that._

"_What's so funny about that?" Sasuke asked and all Neji said was that a weak person should only do house work. As they finished up eating the food Hinata made she came in and picked up the dishes. First the plates, silverware, then cups. When she put them in the sink to soak she went and picked up the leftover food . She brought it to the kitchen to prepare her father a plate since he wasn't at dinner. She poured him a glass of wine and cautiously brought it to her father. She sat it at his desk and left. She finished up her duty in the kitchen. Sasuke was curious on how Hinata could do all of this and wondered where her mother was. _

_After she was all done cleaning up after dinner, she was reading the script for the play while picking up the dirty clothes. She walked into Neji's room and picked up his dirty clothes and when into his bathroom to clean it. Her eyes never once leaving the script. When that was done she picked up the basket of dirty clothes and continued to the other rooms. After the colored clothing load was started she went back to Neji's room and silently picked up the garbage, throwing the cans in one back, plastic bottles in another and the rest in a third bag. Sasuke had never been so surprised. When she was on her way to her room, Neji called her in._

_(Sasuke's P.O.V.)_

"_Do you need anything cousin?" She asked, ever so politely, but still sounded a little scared. _

"_Yes I do Hinata. Come closer to me," he stated coldly. She went right up to him and bent down so he could whisper something in her ear and she blushed and scattered off quickly._

"_What did you tell her?" I asked. I was weirded out by this family._

"_I told her that I needed to 'talk' later about something," Neji said smirking. No wonder why Hinata never has tried to make any friends. As I left I noticed Hinata went into Neji's room quietly and quickly. Being the curious guy I was I went to the door and listened. _

"_Neji, I'm here like you asked," He heard Hinata say ever so quietly. He then heard the sound of a lock being turned. _

"_Hinata, Its time for you to do what we always do," Sasuke heard from through the door. He then heard a quiet sound of tears. He remembered he left his bag in Neji's room. Sasuke knocked loudly._

"_Who is it?" Asked Neji impatiently._

"_Its Sasuke and I forgot my bag." _

"_Ok Sasuke the doors opened," Neji than told Hinata to quit crying._

_----------------------------Cliffy-----------------------_

_This is just a tester story….. If you want more just review!_


End file.
